


forty dollars a night

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gay Bar, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Past Loki/Grandmaster, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: On Earth to negotiate a safe haven for the Aesir after Asgard's fall, Thor and Loki spend a night in anonymity. Thor wants to get a feel for Earth after being away, and Loki wants... well, he's not going to let Thor go off and negotiate without his help.The only problem? Thor hasn't exactly been to the local "Asgardian jewels to Midgarder money" exchange, and he's only got enough money for one room at the local motel. The solution is obviously to share, right?





	forty dollars a night

**Author's Note:**

> +Look, I just want to pretend that a certain large blue someone's ship hadn't shown up at the end of Ragnarok, so we could have had a few more moments of happiness. That's all I want.

Loki shoves Thor to one side as he pushes his way into the room. It’s small, just a box with a bed in the center. There’s a door in one wall, and Loki opens it to see a bathroom. The mirror is scratched and cracked at one corner, and the toilet seat is stained. He turns away, looking at Thor.

“So this is how the King sleeps? I’m almost glad you’re the one holding the throne.”

“It’s only for one night,” Thor huffs. “We need a place to stay before bringing out people here.” 

“Couldn’t you have gotten another bed?” Loki asks, sinking down on to the groaning mattress. 

“If you suddenly have a lot of midgarder money laying around, you’re welcome to go get another room.”

Loki laughs, spreading his arms wide and letting a ruby play across his fingers. It vanishes in a puff of green fire, and he grins at Thor.

“I don’t need money to get what I want.”

“No, Loki,” Thor tells him, voice sharp. “If we are to bring our people here, we will follow the laws of this place.”

“What is a king if he cannot make law?”

“A good king respects his neighbors.”

“Wasn’t that what I was doing when you accused me of neglecting the realms?” Loki asks, only half joking.

“Those were ours to mind and to help, not to obey.” 

“And now?”

“Now we sleep in this bed!” Thor snaps. His voice has been rising throughout the conversation, and it finally crackles like the air before a storm. 

Loki shifts. There is something delightful about the fact he can still wind his brother up so easily. It makes his stomach twist in delight and his heart beat a little faster. He raises an eyebrow at Thor, pressing his lips together. 

“I know it’s been a trying few weeks, brother dear, but must you always go to bed so early? Don’t you want to spend some time enjoying Midgard’s delights?”

Thor opens his moth, and Loki watches as his shoulders tense. Thor’s forehead creases and his hands twitch at his slides, even as Loki lets his hips curl into a half smile Thor has to know is face. 

“Of course, I’ve forgotten. You’re the king now. You’d never do something as undignified as actually enjoying yourself.”

“Loki…” Thor grumbles. 

“Yes, brother?”

Thor’s hands tighten at his sides, tiny sparks dancing across his knuckles. Loki bites his lip. THere’s something almost more satisfying than sex about winding Thor up like this. He shifts a little, lounging back against a wall and cocking his hips in the way he knows Thor hates. With a single flick of his fingers, he redresses himself in Midgarder garb, his dark shirt tight around his pale throat. 

“What part of ‘we have no money’ did you not understand?” Thor mutters. 

Loki laughs again, flicking his fingers and making his dark leather pants cling more tightly to his skin. His shirt changes, thinning until it’s almost transparent. 

“I don’t pay for myself, brother.”

Thor’s throat bobs, and he stomps across the room to stand in front of Loki. There’s color high on his cheeks, bright pink and glaring against his tanned skin. Loki lazes against the wall. He keeps his eyes fixed on Thor. As Thor makes his way closer, Loki runs a hand over his chest, smoothing the sheer fabric of his skin. Thor’s throat clicks as he swallows again. 

“How do you think I did so well on Sakaar?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t need to hear about your sexual exploits,” Thor says, hissing the last word in Loki’s face. 

“No? Too much a reminder of your own… troubles, brother?” Loki snickers. 

“Troubles?” Thor fumes. 

“Well after the Lady Jane abandoned you…” Loki trails off. Her name tastes bitter on his lips - the woman his mother died for, the woman who did what only he is allowed to do and broke Thor’s heart - but he manages to get it out anyway. 

“It was a mutual decision,” Thor protests, tugging Loki back to the present and away from his sour recollections. “In any case, how would you know anything about it?”

Loki gives him a long, silent look. He spent years pretending to be the Allfather. He knows. Thor only shakes his head in frustration. 

“Just a few drinks?” Loki wheedles. He lets a tiny bit of himself look at Thor like he used to, back when they were children together. He widens his eyes, and for a moment, he lets himself feel as though Thor is his shining older brother who can do no wrong. The flush of anger fades from Thor’s face, and he sighs. 

“Loki…”

“I know you have enough for a few drinks, Thor. That’s all I want. Just to spend time with my brother.”

Thor sits down heavily on the bed, resting his head in his hands. 

“Why did I decide to bring you with me?”

Loki laughs, wild and delighted pleasure coursing through him. He makes his way over to sit next to Thor. 

“Just one night. We’ll be brothers, not a prince and a king. It’ll be like old times.”

“Alright, alright,” Thor blusters. “I’m probably a cursed fool for letting you all me into this, but alright.”

Loki smiles brightly at him, a giddy grin that touches his eyes. Thor sighs, but smiles back. 

“I suppose I need something more fitting than this to wear.”

Loki snaps his fingers and a glow of green seidr surrounds Thor for a second. Then he’s left standing in a sleeveless shirt and tight jeans that are a match to Loki’s leather. Loki clicks his tongue in approval. 

Thor groans. 

***

Twenty Midgarder minutes later they’re walking towards a bar. The man at the front desk had taken a single look at them and told them that the Rainbow Bridge was just the sort of place they’d enjoy. Thor had perked up a bit at the name, even as Loki had raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t said anything though, and now they’re almost there. 

They round a corner, and a multicolored sign comes into view. It announces the name of the bar in garishly bright lights, and Loki clicks his tongue in distaste. He would have at least gotten rid of the flashing gold highlights. Thor turns to him as they stop just outside the entrance. 

“Just a few drinks, Loki. I really don’t have enough Midgarder money for more.” 

Loki nods distractedly. There’s a man just outside the door with tan skin and salt and pepper hair who makes him strangely nostalgic for Sakaar. At least there he had his fill of any pleasure he desired. 

Thor’s hand lands heavily on Loki’s shoulder. 

“Loki…” he growls warningly. 

Loki looks him in the eye, trying to widen his own enough to seem innocent. Thor lets out a huff of breath and tugs Loki towards the door. Inside, Loki hardly knows where to look first. Every way he turns, there are men with clothes more revealing than the last. He drinks in the sights, reveling in the raw hedonistic pleasure of the place. As he turns round once more, he snaps his fingers. His shirt grows even more transparent, until it is a mockery of a covering. He brushes hair back from his face. 

“Brother,” Thor rumbles beside him, and Loki has to suppress a start. He’d almost forgotten Thor was there. “Where in Odin’s name did you bring me?”

“A bar,” Loki murmurs. He reaches down and grabs Thor’s hand, tugging him across the floor towards the bar proper. Once they get there, he pushes Thor onto a stool. 

“Sit, drink. You need to spend some time relaxing,” he instructs. 

Thor shakes his head incredulously, and Loki sighs. He waves a hand at the bartender. When the man steps over - clad in the shortest shorts Loki has ever seen on a human male - he asks for one of the strongest drinks they make, and for something sweet for himself. The bartender nods, flourishing a wrist as he grabs glasses and starts working. 

Thor slumps against the bar, and Loki raises an eyebrow, turning away from the bartender’s long legs and pert ass. 

“What’s wrong, brother?” He asks. 

“You know this is the first time I have been on Midgard without being recognized in a hundred years?” Thor asks. 

“I suppose,” Loki says. “Why should that matter? You’re the king. Why would you ever want anything else?”

Thor laughs bitterly, taking a long pull from the glass the bartender has just set down in front of him. 

“You will never understand that, will you, Loki? For you, everything is about trying to _become_. You’ve never been happy just being who you are.” 

Thor takes another long sip and Loki tries to rearrange his face into something that resembles understanding. Thor raises an eyebrow, then snickers. 

“Enough of this maudlin talk. We came here to drink and to enjoy ourselves.” 

Loki nods. Thor’s mood changes as fast as lightening. He picks up his drink, instead of trying to work out how Thor’s mind works. The glass is filled with something bright pink, something the bartender called a strawberry daiquiri, which Loki has never had before. It’s sweeter than sweet, the sugar settling on Loki’s tongue and coating the roof of his mouth. He licks his lips, smiling at Thor. 

“Better?” He asks. Thor has finished one glass, and is waving at the bartender for another. 

“Not as good as mead,” Thor grunts, but he nods in appreciation as a new glass is set down in front of him. 

Loki takes another sip. This is strong stuff, though it’ll take a long time before he’s drunk off of midgarder liquor. He turns away from Thor, looking around the bar. Just across the room from him, he can see the man from earlier stepping onto the dance floor. He downs the rest of his drink, glancing back at Thor. 

“I’m going to go dance, brother.”

Thor nods at him, still buried in his drink. Loki shrugs. He lets his hips sway a little as he makes his way across the crowded room. As he passes through the throng of bodies writhing on the dance floor, he feels hands brush over his chest and ass, caressing just lightly enough to be taken as an accident. He smirks. 

Then he’s in front of the man he’s taken a liking to. Up close, he doesn’t look so much like the Grandmaster, but Loki likes what he sees anyway. He wraps a hand lightly around the man’s bicep, stepping just close enough to feel the heat of the man’s body. 

“Dance with me?” He mutters, using seidr to let his voice whisper in the other man’s ear, audible even through the pulse of the music. 

The man says nothing, but a heavily muscled arm finds its way around Loki’s waist, pulling him close. Their bodies press together, and Loki sighs in pleasure. Then they’re moving against one another, the man’s hand sliding dangerously low on his waist, fingers just brushing the top of Loki’s ass. Loki wraps a hand around the man’s neck, rubbing his thumb through salt and pepper hair. 

The music pulses around them, and Loki takes a deep breath. The man smells like sweet alcohol and smoke, like pleasure. Their hips rub together and Loki can feel himself getting hard. He smiles slyly, then sends a tingle of seidr running down the man’s back, just enough to enflame his passion. In return, the man grabs Loki’s ass, pulling him even closer and groaning. Loki gasps as the man mouths at his throat. 

“What are you doing?” Thor’s voice breaks through the haze of pleasure that Loki is falling into. 

He starts, but doesn’t pull away from the man. Instead he turns to face Thor, pressing his ass against the man’s cock and pulling the man’s hand around to flatten on his stomach. 

“Dancing. Enjoying myself. You should try it some time,” Loki almost groans the words. The man behind him is still rubbing against him energetically, apparently not put off by Thor’s sudden appearance. Loki lets his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder, one hand coming up to trace his own nipple through his thin shirt. 

“Loki! This is not… we did not…” Thor sputters, looking anywhere but at Loki. 

A sudden spark of inspiration flits through Loki, and he stops pinching his nipple to reach out to Thor. Before he really realizes what he’s doing, he’s drawing Thor in closer, a hand on his brother’s waist. 

“Dance with us, Thor,” he whispers. The man behind him moans approvingly. Then there’s a tanned arm reaching out from behind Loki to grab Thor’s hip. Thor stares at them, his eyes wide and bright. Loki can smell alcohol on his breath, and he leans in to whisper in Thor’s ear. 

“How many of those… Long Island Ice Teas… did you drink, brother?” 

Thor glances away at the words, but his inattention lets Loki step even closer, until their chests touch. 

“A few more. You were dancing for some time.”

“And now you’ve joined us. Come now, Thor. Don’t tell me you’ve never danced like this,” Loki says when he sees the bewilderment in Thor’s eyes. He writhes in time to the music, his ass grinding back against the man’s cock, and one of his thighs pressing against Thor’s. 

It’s strange to be this close to his brother without fighting. Thor moves awkwardly to the beat of the music, his hips cocking at just the wrong times and his movements too jerky to truly be called dancing. Loki almost laughs, but then he catches Thor’s gaze again. His brother looks shocked, and Loki realized one of his hands is still on Thor’s waist, cupping softly around the hard muscle there. He smiles at Thor instead of mocking him, and Thor looks more off balance than Loki can remember seeing him. 

Loki arches his back, pressing his chest against Thor and his ass back against the man behind him. Then he leans in, whispering in Thor’s ear without the use of seidr. 

“Relax. Take my waist, or take his. Just enjoy the moment, big brother.”

“Loki…. I am not used to relaxing when your hands are on me,” Thor confesses in a rush of breath, voice so low no one else could have heard it. 

For a short moment, Loki thinks - absurdly, bizarrely - of how that would have sounded on anyone else’s tongue. Then Thor reaches out, setting huge hands on Loki’s waist. They’re hot though the thin fabric of Loki’s shirt, and Loki wishes Thor would tighten them a little, press their warmth into his skin. Thor stares at him with wide eyes. 

“There, brother. This isn’t a sparring match. I won’t bite,” Loki flashes teeth at him. 

“I am not worried because of what you have done in the training ring.” Thor says in a low growl. His hips are moving more in time to the music now, aligning with Loki’s own. 

Warmth rushes through Loki as he finds himself caged between the two bulkier men. With seidr just out of reach, he knows he could slip from their grasp whenever he wants, but for now, he lets himself enjoy the moment. His head falls back onto the shoulder of the man behind him, the long column of his neck bared. Through lazy eyes, he watches Thor chew his bottom lip. There is a darkness in Thor’s eyes that Loki hasn’t seen before, a shadow that lurks behind the fire of his gaze, something that looks hungry and feral. His brother is always a beast, always as wild and untamed as the storm, but this is something new. It has a different power. 

Loki straightens. He cannot watch Thor’s eyes any longer. The tickle at the back of his throat and the ache at the base of his spine tell him that loud and clear. He spins around in Thor’s and the other man’s grips, until he is facing the man who reminds him of the Grandmaster. His ass is pressed tight against Thor’s hips, and his own hips cant towards the other man. He gets a blinding smile, the white of the man’s teeth sparkling against his tanned skin. Behind him, he hears Thor give a muffled “woah.” He tips his head back again, turning so he can whisper in Thor’s ear. 

“Too much for you, brother?” He taunts, just as he might have in training long ago. 

“I am simply unused to this sort of dancing,” Thor manages to get out. No matter what he says, he’s swaying in time to the music now, his hips rocking against Loki’s, and one hand reaching past Loki to land on the other man’s waist. 

“I thought you spent time on Midgard,” Loki whispers, letting his breath tickle across Thor’s throat. He’s not sure teasing his brother is a good idea right now, not with the dark thing lurking in the back of Thor’s eyes, but there is no other way for him to speak to Thor, not without ruining this night. 

“My friends don’t frequent this sort of establishment,” Thor says. 

“Ah. I knew there was something I didn’t like about them.” Loki makes sure to keep his voice as serious as possible. For a moment, he feels Thor stiffen against him, but then his brother lets out a rough laugh. His fingers pinch Loki’s hips as he chuckles, nails digging into the skin. 

“Careful! I don’t want marks on me.” Loki snarls, but there is laughter caught just inside his throat. 

“A pity,” the man in front of Loki says, and Loki realizes it’s the first time he’s heard him speak. The man’s voice is low and rich, more melodious than that of the grandmaster. Loki smiles appreciatively. 

“A correction seems in order,” he says, his voice soft. “I don’t want _his_ marks on me.” 

Loki has always know the power of his voice. For as long as he remembers, he has been able to twist those around them, to convince them to do his bidding with just the softest spoken words. It seems he hasn’t lost the knack. The man in front of him flashes those white teeth again, and suddenly there are teeth at his neck. Loki moans softly, losing himself in the feel of a mouth on his skin and a swiftly thickening cock pressing against his hips. The man kisses up his throat, nipping at the corner of Loki’s jaw, then pulls away. 

“How about you, big man? Do you like marks?”

Thor’s fingers tighten even farther on Loki’s hips, and he steps back, pulling Loki with him. Loki whines a little. He felt better than he has in a long time in those moments, and he doesn’t want to leave. Thor seems to have other ideas. 

“Actually, we’re leaving. He’s clearly had enough to drink.”

“Thor?” Loki asks, almost petulant. 

“Loki, let’s go.”

Loki pulls away from him, turning to face Thor. The dark thing is looming large in Thor’s eyes again, and somehow, Thor’s fingers are still tight around Loki’s waist. Loki gives him a shark’s grin, twisting just enough that Thor realizes where his hands are. He pulls them away so quickly that Loki is left off balance, and Loki blesses his training when he rights himself so quickly he’s sure no one but Thor has noticed. 

“Something wrong, brother?” He asks, letting his voice go low, the words hissing through his teeth. His shoulders are tense and his chest hot. Thor may be the king, but he will never command Loki like this.

“He is… distasteful,” Thor replies.

“Perhaps to you, but I do not recall asking you to choose my bed partners.’’

“We’re sleeping in the same cursed bed, Loki,” Thor snarls, and now he’s clenching his fists, the darkness in his eyes replaced by the pale blue flames of gathering lightening. 

“Only if I choose to come back with you to that horrible room.”

Suddenly Thor’s face falls, the storm brewing in his glance dissipating. He steps forward, his heavy hand landing on Loki’s shoulder. The heat of it seeps through the thin fabric, pressing into Loki’s cool skin, soaking into his tense muscles. 

“What happened to a night as brothers?” He asks. 

Loki sighs. He had told Thor they would spend this night together, just as old time. He is not quite willing to break his word, not this soon, not when Thor is just starting to trust him again. He cannot risk that, not when Thor is finally starting to view him as an equal, as someone to come to for council and comfort. He tilts his head to one side, letting his eyes trace over Thor’s face, as if studying him and checking for sincerity. 

“Perhaps I spoke too soon, brother. What would you have us do now?” Loki lets the words slip out softly. He has always been able to make his voice go soft with feeling, letting his eyes open wide and his lips curl just enough to hint at a smile. He can’t do it too often, lets it sneak out only when biting sarcasm and snide remarks will not aid his purpose, but for times like these, it serves well enough. 

Thor raises an eyebrow, his golden cheeks flushed. Whatever he sees in Loki’s eyes is enough, though, because he nods. Then he’s letting his hand fall from Loki’s shoulder. The place where it rested is cold now, even in the hot air of bar. Loki rolls his shoulder, trying to get rid of the feeling. 

“Let’s go back. I have drunk, you have drunk and danced.” 

“The great Thor, abandoning a celebration?” Loki laughs. 

“Perhaps I have grown to appreciate when a celebration is among my friends, and not among strangers,” Thor tells him. Loki nods slowly. 

“In that case, let us leave.”

***

The small room Thor has found for them is warm when they arrive back. Loki goes to the box just underneath the tiny window and fiddles with it. It sparks to life, clanking as it tries to blow cool air into the room. Thor stands in the center of the room, his short hair sticking up and his shoulders gleaming a little with sweat. Loki waves an absent hand in his direction, and Thor’s clothing transforms back into the jeans and hoodie it was before they went to the bar. Thor glares at him, ripping off the sweatshirt to stand topless and gleaming. Loki smirks. 

“What now, brother?” He asks. 

“It is late. I am going to bed, going to sleep so that I am ready for the negotiations in the morning.” 

Thor stomps over to the small bathroom. Loki watches him go, then waves his hand over his own clothes. They transform into a silky robe and thin sleeping shorts, and he smiles. He lies down on his back in the center of the bed, his feet just touching the floor. It is too soft, and he sinks down, his robe flaring about himself and his back curving. Loki groans. He lets his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling. It is dirty and cracked, nothing like some of the other places he has stayed on Midgard. There is no gilding, no wide windows, no heavy furniture of dark wood. It is a dump. He cannot imagine Odin ever staying in a place like this. 

He laughs under his breath. Perhaps that is a good thing. Odin was not a model king, after all. Not with his secrets, not with his lies. Perhaps it is a sign for the best that his brother looks to be a different sort of king. He smiles at the ceiling, his teeth just bared. Odin never listened to him. The more Thor differs from his father, the more likely he is to pay attention to Loki. If it requires a few sleeps in a place like this, so be it. Loki has slept far rougher before. He can suffer this for his brother, for access he can use to whisper in his brother’s ear. 

“Something amuses you, Loki?” Thor asks, stepping out of the small washroom. 

Loki does not sit up, nor does he cover himself where his robe has slipped and bared his pale chest to Thor. Instead he lets his grin widen further. 

“Just thinking about how you will be a better king than father,” it’s absurdly honest, and Thor stumbles at Loki’s words. 

“You were?” He gasps. 

“Yes. Why does that surprise you?”

“You have… not thought me fit for kingship before.”

“You have changed,” Loki sits up finally, his lips curling ruefully. “And I have as well. We have grown from foolish children into broken men.”

“We are not broken,” Thor says, the words like hammer strikes as they leave his lips. 

“Perhaps not,” Loki says, letting the words ring false. He stands up from the bed, uncurling himself sinuously. He walks past Thor, trailing a finger across his brother’s wide shoulders, letting the nail scrape into his skin. “Perhaps.”

He shuts the door to the washroom before Thor can say anything else. In the mirror, his cheeks are pale, his hair waving down the sides of his face and brushing his shoulders. There is a small red mark on his neck, where the man in the bar bit him. He runs delicate fingers over it, smoothing it away with a flare of green seidr. The toilet is a distastefully stained porcelain, and Loki grimaces at it when he lifts the seat to take a piss. Despite that, he smiles at the lovely contrast his cock and bare belly make with the green of his sleeping shorts, stroking a clean finger over his stomach as he lucks himself away. 

He scrubs at the hand that touched the toilet, washing it under water so hot that it almost burns his skin. Loki has never done well with heat, even before he learned the reason why. He pulls his hands away as soon as they are clean. He lets the water cool, splashing it over his face and wiping away the day’s grime from his skin. Then he shakes his hair a little, smiling at himself in the mirror, practicing that open smile that his brother seems to like so much. Loki can wear it well enough, at least as long as he has a reason to. 

Thor is curled on his side on the bed when Loki comes out of the washroom. He’s crowded over at the edge, somehow managing to fit his bulk into only a third of the space. Loki bites back a laugh. He lets his robe fall from his shoulders instead, making his way to the other side on silent feet. It’s still almost too warm in the room, but like this, almost naked, he thinks he can bare slipping beneath the covers. Loki has always liked the weight of a sheet or a blanket about himself as he sleeps, if only for the early warning it provides him, the shock of it slithering off alerting him to anyone else in the bed. Now he pulls back the rough fabric, slipping underneath it and stretching out on his back. He says nothing, looking up again. 

“Goodnight, brother,” Thor rumbles from the other side of the bed. 

“Sweet dreams,” Loki replies, flicking out the lights with a twitch of his fingers. 

***

Loki wakes slowly. He is warm, almost too warm, and he thinks someone has said his name. As he pries his eyes open, he realizes it’s still night. The room is pitch black, the heavy curtains blocking out almost all the light the weak moon throws at them. He’s cocooned in darkness, wrapped in its safety. Loki licks his lips, still not sure what woke him. 

As he settles more firmly into his waking body, he notices that he has slipped towards the center of the bed. He’s on his side now, and Thor is pressed up against his back, the obvious cause of the warmth seeping through his skin. Just as Loki realizes how close they are, he notices something else. Just like earlier, in the bar, Thor’s hips are pressed into his ass. Only now, Thor is thick and hard against him, his cock pushing against Loki’s ass.  
Loki freezes, not sure what to do. A million possibilities flash through his mind. A hundred ways to humiliate Thor, and a few thousand chances to lord this over him forever. Yet before he can decide on one, Thor mumbles into his hair. 

“Loki,” he whispers. A hand sneaks across Loki’s chest, pressing flat to his heart. Loki almost stops breathing. Thor is still hard against him, his hips working in little jerks, his palm flexing on Loki’s skin. 

“Thor?” He asks.

Thor doesn’t respond. With a faint pulse of seidr, Loki finds that Thor is still asleep. His stomach turns over, filling with heat. Thor is asleep, hard and dreaming of him. It sends a bolt of fire racing through his veins that he has never felt before. 

Loki has always known Thor is attractive. It would be impossible to think otherwise. He has always enjoyed riling his brother up, writhing against him like on the dance floor, letting a finger trail across Thor’s shoulders or through running his hands through Thor’s blonde hair. Thor always gets so flustered, blushing prettily and snarling at Loki to recover. Loki has never, however, considered that Thor might be blushing because of anything except embarrassment that his brother is so unwilling to abide by the norms of their society. Now Loki wonders.

He should be running away, should be out of the bed already, far off this planet and far away from his brother. But something holds Loki there. He bites his lip, letting himself feel the weight of Thor’s hand on his chest and the heat of Thor’s cock against his ass. There is something deliciously dirty about this, something delightfully wicked about finding out this one of Thor’s dark appetites. There is something that has set his own nerves ablaze and sent blood rushing down to his cock. 

Loki rolls over, ignoring Thor’s moan as he dislodges his ass from Thor’s cock. A hundred new scenarios flutter through his mind, a million ways he can turn this to his advantage. Loki reaches out, pressing a finger against Thor’s mouth, wondering what will happen. He shivers when Thor’s lips part to accept it, suckling on Loki’s narrow finger. It sends a spark of pleasure rushing through Loki’s spine, dark and twisted and wrong and just the way he likes it. 

He strokes Thor’s tongue, his other hand reaching out to trace Thor’s abs. He doesn’t know where to go with this, but all his plans have to start with carrying this further. It is the obvious course of action, the only thing that will feed the dark fire starting to burn inside him. 

“Thor,” he whispers, “Thor, wake up for me.” He adds a burst of seidr to his words, just enough to wake Thor softly. 

Thor’s eyes flutter open. At first they’re fogged with sleep and lust, and he gives Loki’s finger another little suck. Then they clear, and Thor pulls back from Loki, breath coming in sharp little gasps. He shakes under the hand Loki still has on his abs, and Loki raises an eyebrow. He did not expect this. 

“Thor, what’s wrong?” He asks, his voice still soft and sweet. 

“L-Loki,” Thor stutters. “W-what are you doing?” 

“I should ask you the same, brother. I woke to find you hard against my back, muttering my name in the most delightful voice.”

Thor’s eyes are wide, darting from side to side, but he has not finished running from Loki. He is frozen, almost as though he is not sure whether going or staying is worse. At Loki’s words, he shakes, trying to hide his face in the pillow. 

“Loki, it is not what it seems.”

Loki lets his face fall, makes his eyes fill with tears. He forces his hand to tremble against Thor’s waist, and waits until one tear falls down his cheek before replying.

“It isn’t?”

“Oh Loki,” Thor sighs. “How can you still do this to me, after all this time,” he groans, and then he’s reaching out, gathering Loki against his chest, burying his face in Loki’s hair. 

“I- I thought,” Loki makes his voice shake, the sound of unshed tears thick in his throat. “I hoped…” Around him, Thor’s arms tighten. Thor has carefully avoided pressing their hips together, but his chest is warm against Loki’s, and his hands have found their way to stroke Loki’s hair. 

“I did not intend to dishonor you like that, my brother,” Thor mutters, his voice breaking. “I should not have forced you to sleep in this bed with me. I should have known this would happen.”

“What would happen?” Loki sniffs, even as he has to conceal a grin by pressing his face against Thor’s wide chest.

“I… I have done something unforgivable, Loki.” Thor confesses in a rush of breath. 

“Nothing is unforgivable, brother.”

“This is.”

“Tell me, and I will tell you if there is anything to forgive.”

“I cannot,” Thor groans. “I cannot, because I have just gotten you back, Loki. I have just found my brother again after years, and I cannot lose him again.”

“Then let me tell you,” Loki whispers. He lets his voice waver. Thor’s hands pause in their stroking, his whole body freezing. 

“What do you mean?”

“I think I know what you have done, Thor. You have thought of me as no brother ever should, have lusted after me, have thought of the pleasures my flesh could bring you. You have thought of my hands running over your skin. You have imagined my mouth tracing the curves of your flesh. You have dreamed of moving with me, of pressing deep within me. Am I wrong?”

Thor shudders around him, and Loki cannot tell whether it is lust of fear. He does not deny Loki’s words, though. Instead, Loki feels a drop of hot liquid fall on his forehead. Thor makes a choked sob, and another tear lands on Loki’s cheek. 

“Do not cry, brother,” he whispers. “Tears are for times of sadness.”

“Is this not one?” Thor chokes. “I have done you such great wrong, Loki.”

Loki pulls just far enough away that he can run a finger under Thor’s eyes and gather the tears beading there. At first Thor flinches from his touch as if burned, but then he relaxes. Loki looks at him. It is not such a bad notion after all, tying Thor to him this way. They are bound together in every other sense that matters, Loki can admit that now. It will not hurt to add this more, to give Thor a dark secret to share with Loki, to dirty Thor’s perfect body and perfect soul. 

“I do not feel wronged,” he murmurs. 

“How…” Thor gasps. 

Loki takes a deep breath. He leans to Thor, brushing his lips across Thor’s shuddering mouth just as he brushed his finger only a few minutes ago. Thor whimpers. 

“I do not feel wronged, brother. I feel loved,” he whispers against Thor’s mouth. “Will you love me? I would like that.”

Thor groans. At first Loki thinks he is going to run away, panic and vanish from sight in a flare of lightening and a rush of wind and sound. But then his lips are back on Loki’s, his tongue licking at the seam. Loki opens himself to the kiss, letting his teeth dig lightly into Thor’s lower lip. Thor groans, letting Loki bite his mouth, a hand landing heavily on Loki’s waist. Then he pulls away. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, his voice shaking. 

“When have you known me to do something I do not want?” Loki asks. Thor laughs, and his face splits into a smile so wide that it seems to light the dark room. 

He pulls Loki to him, and now their hips are pressed back together. Thor is not as hard anymore, but Loki knows he can get him there, and quickly. He tips his head back, baring his neck to Thor, and Thor actually whimpers. Loki bites back a laugh but then moans when Thor’s mouth finds the tender spot where his throat joins to his jaw. Thor sucks there, beard rasping against Loki’s skin and his fingers digging into the little bit of softness at Loki’s waist.

It feels nice enough that Loki lets himself go a little. He moans, arching his back and rubbing himself against Thor. Thor bites down on his neck, teeth digging in, bruising Loki’s skin and worrying it a little. Loki gasps. His hands find Thor’s shoulders, and he pushes Thor over onto his back. With a flick of his hand, a green witch light glows in the corner of the room, lighting up Thor’s skin with its eerie glow. 

“Beautiful,” he whispers, straddling Thor’s hips. He traces the ridges of muscle across Thor’s chest with sharp fingernails, marking him with lines that show dark in the dim glow. Thor looks up at him, eyes wide in awe. He holds Loki’s hips like he wants to worship him, like if he makes the wrong move, Loki will vanish from between his hands and he will be left aching and alone. It’s an incredible rush, to have all that attention focused on him, and Loki finds his breath speeding up. He rolls his hips, and watches as Thor’s mouth goes slack. 

“Do you like this, Thor?” he asks, tweaking one of Thor’s nipples a little harder than can be perfectly pleasant. 

“Yes,” Thor hisses, his eyes sliding half shut and his cock hardening the rest of the way between Loki’s legs. 

“Keep looking at me,” Loki orders. He doesn’t want to lose a single moment of Thor’s adoration. 

Thor’s eyelids flutter back open, and he pulls Loki down against him, grinding their hips together. Loki can’t help but whimper. He waves a hand, vanishing their sleeping shorts, and Thor gasps as their cocks touch for the first time. 

“Loki…” he moans, “I want… I need…”

Loki wraps his hand around both of them, stroking slowly as he looks into Thor’s face. Thor seems broken open, the hand that Loki has just barely managed to fit around them taking Thor apart. Loki smiles at him, a snake’s cunning grin, then jerks them a little faster.

“What was that, Thor? You need something.”

“Minx,” Thor groans out. His hands find Loki’s ass, and he squeezes. 

His hands are huge, managing to cup Loki’s cheeks perfectly. Loki can’t help but gasp at their strength, rolling his hips faster. A muttered spell slicks both their cocks enough that they rut against one another easily. Thor moans, his cheeks flushed. 

“So beautiful,” Thor whimpers. Loki preens a little arching his back, tightening his grip on Thor’s cock. Then one of Thor’s fingers finds its way just behind his balls, pressing hard and making his gasp. 

“You like that?” he groans. “So perfect for me, Loki. You’re so…” Loki cuts him off with a kiss, and then a bite when one of Thor’s huge fingers traces his hole.

He ruts back, chasing the finger, then forward against Thor’s cock. He’s getting harder, his balls tightening and pleasure building in the base of his spine. Another spell slicks him enough for Thor to press a finger inside him, and Loki gasps in pleasure. 

“Just like that, Thor. Your thick fingers inside me, and your cock against mine, fuck. It feels so good. Better than anyone.” 

Thor’s eyes widen, and he starts to fuck Loki enthusiastically with his finger, his cock dribbling against his belly and twitching in Loki’s grip. They’re both getting so close, and Loki has to bite his own lip hard enough to draw blood to keep enough control to remember that even this delightful pleasure has a purpose. 

Thor notices though, and pulls Loki down with his free hand. He licks the blood from Loki’s lip, staring him in the eye. 

“Don’t hold back, Loki,” he whispers. 

Loki moans, his balls drawing up. He looks down at Thor, watching the darkness dance deep in Thor’s eyes, uncaged and voracious. It makes him smile, even as he pants out his pleasure. He can feel Thor’s cock jerking, can hear as Thor’s breathing speeds up and he gets close.

“Come for me, brother,” he whispers. 

Thor’s eyes flare with that fetid darkness. He throws back his head, his finger driving deep into Loki and his cock spilling at Loki’s words. Loki would laugh, except his own orgasm hits him hard and fast. 

It spirals through him like a lightning storm, all his nerves alight and his spine arching almost unimaginably far. His hips piston forward. Loki almost screams, digging his nails into Thor’s chest just to have something to hold onto. Below him, Thor shakes, his cock twitching with the last spurts of come. 

Loki comes down slowly, slumping on top of Thor and pressing his face into Thor’s neck. It takes a few moments before he can get his breath back well enough to speak, but once he does, he manages to pant words into Thor’s skin. 

“Brother, brother,” he whispers, and Thor shakes with each new damning caress. “My perfect brother.”

“Loki…” Thor starts, then pauses. Loki can feel him shudder, then draw a great breath. In the witch light, his body looks unnaturally pale, almost the equal of Loki’s own. In the witch light, the darkness in his eyes is still as deep as the black night of dead space. Loki smiles. 

“Brother,” Thor finished, one hand tangling in Loki’s hair, and the other resting on Loki’s ass. 

Loki smiles, the taste of triumph on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> +I don't know what happened here. I saw Ragnarok again and suddenly there was 7K of Thorki fic where no Thorki fic had existed before. 
> 
> +Find me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
